1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fast testing system and method for optical transceiver; and, more specifically, and by integrating multiple testing instruments that, the user can employ the testing system for the optical transceiver to rapidly and simultaneously measure multiple products, so as to improve the testing efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Because the best performance evaluation method for an optical transmission device is to calculate the probability of errors happened when sending bits from a transmitter to a receiver, so called the bit error ratio (BER). Normally, a bit error ratio testing system comprises a pulse pattern generator (PPG) and an error detector (ED). Referring to FIG. 1, it shows an implementation structure for the conventional testing system for the optical transceiver. The conventional testing system for the optical transceiver comprises a digital data analyzer 1 (DDA), wherein the digital data analyzer 1 (DDA) has a data input and a data output, and is integrated with pulse pattern generator 2 and the error detector 3 as a whole. When the user is conducting the actual measurement, he first use an optical transceiver as a golden sample 4, which is provided as a standard light source for other same type of optical transceiver 5 to be measured. Generally, the optical transceiver is measured under the room temperature. The optical transceiver 5 has two portions for a transmitter (Tx) and a receiver (Rx).
Next referring to FIG. 2, it shows a flowchart of the conventional testing method for the optical transceiver, which may be referred with FIG. 1. In a general testing method for the optical transceiver, a complete test for the optical transceiver must include the receiver (Rx) test and the transmitter (Tx) test. The transmitter test must be completed through the optical spectrum analyzer measurement procedure 108 and the digital communication analyzer testing procedure 109, which is first output the digital signal from the pulse pattern generator 2 to the transmitter of the optical transceiver 5 to be tested (DUT); next, transmitting the signal from the transmitter to a digital communication analyzer 7 (DCA) and an optical spectrum analyzer (OSA), in which the digital communication analyzer 7 is used to test the parameters including the average power, the extinction ratio, the jitter, the rising time, the falling time, the eye mask test and the eye width, and the optical spectrum analyzer 14 is used to test the center wavelength and the spectrum bandwidth for the optical signal.
The receiver test of the optical transceiver includes executing the procedure 101 for adjusting the input optical power, which is output a digital signal from the pulse pattern generator 2 to the transmitter of a golden sample 4, and transmitting the signal from the transmitter to an optical attenuator 6 (ATT). The optical attenuator 6 is adjusted by the user request to provide the expected attenuation for the optical signal power. An optical power meter 8 (OPM) is used to measure the input optical power of the optical transceiver 5 to be tested; and, the attenuated signal is transmitted to the receiver of the optical transceiver 5 to be tested, and to the error detector 3 for conducting the automatic testing point searching procedure 102, which is used to find the best testing point for the optical transceiver 5 to be tested; after searching the best testing point, the bit error ratio measurement procedure 103 is to measure the bit error ratio of the signal by the error detector 3 for calculating the probability of errors happened when sending bits from the transmitter to the receiver; the procedure 104 is used to determine if the measured bit error ratio of the optical transceiver 5 to be tested is completed with all the measurement conditions; if not, back to the procedure 101 for adjusting the input optical power of the next testing point; and, if so, the procedure 105 is used to calculate the sensitivity of the optical transceiver 5 to be tested.
Referring to FIG. 3, it shows the diagram for explaining the principle of the sensitivity test for the optical transceiver. When all the measurement parameters are completed, the result calculation procedure 105 is executed, which is to calculate the sensitivity 13 of the optical transceiver based on the input power and the bit error ratio for the receiver to evaluate the performance. As shown in FIG. 3, when the receiving power of the error detector 3 (ED) is reduced, the bit error rate will be increased. Because the conventional testing system and method for the optical transceiver can only measure one product at the same time, when the quantity of the product to be tested is increased, the testing time in production is also increased, so that the production efficiency is reduced, and it will be too long and waste too much time on the testing, which is not compliant to the economical cost and time efficiency.
Thus, the main object of the present invention is to provide a fast testing system and method for optical transceiver, which is a testing system and method for integrating multiple testing instruments, so that the user can use the testing system for optical transceiver to rapidly and simultaneously measure multiple products, so as to improve the testing efficiency.